Come On Home
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Mikaela/Sam have been having problems since high school graduation. Mikaela decides that she wants to get of town and start something new, Sam doesn’t stop her. He loves her and wants whats best for her, and if that means he won’t be by her side, so be it


**Oneshot, possibly a new story but not sure…**

**Pairing: Sam/****Mikaela**

**Summary: Mikaela and Sam have been having problems since high school graduation. When Mikaela decides that she wants to get of town and start something new, Sam doesn't stop her. He loves her and wants what's best for her, and if that means he won't be by her side, then so be it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Matchbox Twenty, though a girl can dream…**

**Songfest: **_**Bright Lights**_**- Matchbox Twenty**

They were sitting alone in the his small house, silence and tension filled the room… They each knew what was coming, they had know for weeks…

"Sam," she started, "The last few months have been…"

"Difficult," Sam said finishing her sentence.

"Yes, and I… I've lived here for so long, I've had so much pain, so many problems, all here. I need to leave, start over with a new slate. Please understand, I jus—"

"It's okay," he said putting a hand on her shoulder as they stood up and he held her close, "I understand, if you want to get away. Then we'll get away, we're adults Mikaela, we don't have to stay here. We can leave right now, I'll go get Bumblebee and we can just drive. Drive unti—"

Mikaela stopped him and backed away, she looked into his eyes, tears welling slowly. She tried to speak but nothing came out, "I… I…" she burst out crying.

He could read her mind, she wanted to leave, leave alone…

He nodded his head gesturing that he understood what she was trying to say.

She ran back to him, he took her back into his embrace tightly, "I'm so sorry Sam, I love you it's just that I can't be here anymore."

"Shhhh, it's okay, I understand. You don't need to explain anymore, for right now, just stay right here with me," he said running his hand through her hair as he cried into his chest….

**She got out of town on the railway, New York bound**

**Took all except my name**

**Another alien on Broadway**

**Well, some things in this world you just can't change**

**Some things you can't see until it gets too late**

A week later, she was leaving. He stood at the airport beside her as long as he could.

"Will you be back?" he asked.

"Someday, it could be next week, it could be in ten years. But I will come back Sam, I love you I always will."

"I love you Mikaela," he said brushing his hand down her cheek, "And I know how you are, you need this. I know you'll come back. I wish that—"

"Last boarding call for Flight 876, Last boarding call for Flight 876," the speaker boomed.

"That's me," she said smiling weakly.

He did his best to smile and hugged her as tight as he could…

**Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone**

**Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world?**

**And maybe, maybe, maybe**

**You'll find something that's enough to keep you**

**But if the bright lights don't receive you**

**You should turn yourself around and come on home**

"Please come back to me Mika, and if you don't at least let me know that you're happy," he said with every bit of love, sincerity, and sweetness in him, which all belonged to her and only her.

She nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek, she turned to leave but he caught her arm and pulled her back, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her in one last silent plead for her to stay there with him.

She looked up into his eyes, began to speak, and then was off like a flash of lightning into the crowed heading for the gate… and like that she was gone…

**I got a hole in me now**

**I got a scar I can talk about**

**She keeps a picture of me in her apartment in the city**

**But some things in this world**

**Man, they don't make sense**

**Some things you don't leave until they leave you**

**And then the things that you miss, you say**

She called him every night, telling him about how fascinating New York was, and how she had found a repair shop to work where she could learn everything she ever wanted while being paid to do what she loved. He laughed when she joked, answered when she asked questions, but he knew that he was dying slowly with every moment she was away. He wanted to bring her back, to feel her near him again, to hear her beautiful voice in person.

"I'm happy for you," he said.

"Really?"

"… Yes, I know how much this all means to you…" no, he was not happy! He wanted the love of his life, back in his life!

"Thank you, it means so much to me to hear you say that…"

He laughed weakly, "But I do miss you…"

"I miss you too…"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes…"

**Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone**

**Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world?**

**And maybe, maybe, maybe**

**You'll find something that's enough to keep you**

**But if the bright lights don't receive you**

**You should turn yourself around and come on home**

He sat alone, he hadn't left his house in days, or was it weeks, who knows, who cares. He felt alone and empty…

Sam woke up to the sound of the phone ringing… again. He slumped off the couch and went to the machine hitting the message button.

"You have 8 unheard messages, Friday 12 o'clock pm…"

"Sam," Miles voice said, "Sam, pick up the phone you lazy bum! Dude she's gone, get over it and come out with us tonight. Maybe you can meet someone else, you know. Think about it."

_Someone else? I don't want someone else, I want her!_ He thought. He pushed the delete button.

"Friday 12:15 pm…"

"Honey?" his mothers voice rang, "Honey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight. You've been in your house for two weeks now and I'm starting to worry, we all are. Please Sammy."

He thought for a moment but then deleted the message, and the one after that, and the one after that, then…

"Sam, it's Mikaela," his heart skipped multiple beats, "I uh, I've been thinking about you. I was worried when you didn't return my calls, and then your mom called and I… I want to talk to you Sam… I really, really miss you… please… You're the most incredible person I've ever met in my life, don't let someone low like me ruin you like this…"

Her voice was enchanting… he missed her… she missed him… so why was she gone? Wait… he thought. A genius idea suddenly struck him, he ran for the first time in days to his bathroom jumping in the shower to clean up as fast as eh could, he had a plane to catch…

**Let that city take you in**

**(Come on home)**

**Let that city spit you out**

**(Come on home)**

**Let that city take you down, yeah**

**For god sakes turn around**

He ran outside to Bumblebee, and got in.

"Sam, you're alive!" Bumblebee joked.

"How fast can you get me to the airport?"

"Well, it depends, legally or illeg—"

"B—ee, just get me there."

Bumblebee revved his engine, and began off down the long driveway.

"May I ask to where you are going?"

"To bring back the love of my life, where she belongs… right next to me," Sam smiled.

Bumblebee sped up as they approached the end of the driveway…

**Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone**

**Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world**

Sam jumped on the first and fastest flight to New York, knowing the Secretary of Defense may have helped a little bit…

**Yeah well, maybe, maybe, maybe**

**You'll find something that's enough to keep you**

**But if the bright lights don't receive you**

**Well, turn yourself around and come on home**

He hunted down the repair shop; it was almost dark when he arrived. Most of the employees had gone home since the shop closed nearly an hour before his arrival. Then he spotted a woman leaving the shop and walking away. He smiled to himself and ran across the street, not caring to look both ways; at this point he just wanted her…

He ran behind her when he suddenly turned around to see him, they both stopped. They were nearly twenty feet form each other. They just stood there in silence staring at one another…

She then smiled and ran as fast as she could to him, he met her half way sweeping her up into his arms and swinging her around.

**Yeah, come on home**

**Baby, baby, baby, baby**

**Come on home**

She kissed him as he put her down slowly.

"You came here for me?"

"No, I came her to bring you back home…" he smiled.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he smirked kissing her once more, "But never, ever do that again."

She nodded, "Let's go home," she smiled and hugged him with all her strength

**Yeah, come on home**

**Yeah, come on home**

**Yeah, come on home**

**Baby, baby, baby, baby**

**Come on home**

************

**My first Sam/****Mikaela! I loved writing it! ****So how did you like it? REVIEW!!!!! :) **


End file.
